


Halam'Shivanas

by CrossedArrows



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, M/M, Slight Alternative Universe, Slow Burn, and there will be a lot of different relationships going on okay, dorian and trevelyan will still be the main romance i guess?, like the slowest of burns, romance isn't even the main main focus, still follows general Inquisition storyline, tags are added as story progresses+, trevelyan drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:20:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7850215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossedArrows/pseuds/CrossedArrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sweet sacrifice of duty. Henry Trevelyan would know all about sacrifice for he has been clinging to his honor since he was born. And as his father always said, honor is found in duty. So when his stepbrother catches him in a rather comprimising position with the stable boy his father, Bann Terrowin, has no other option but to relieve his son of his duty as the future bann of Ostwick and send him away.<br/>Edmund was actually supposed to be Bann, being the Eldest and all, but decided to leave before the position was passed onto him for his own reasons and the youngest of the three, Celeste, has been sent to the circles when she was but a child. <br/>This story explores an original Trevelyan background, the Dorian romance, and their family drama, and will follow the Inquisition storyline. Also featured are two Lavellans that could not be any more different from each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Reader!   
> Our names are Apollon and Artemis and we are two douchey fangirls. This is our very first fanfiction together and has been in the works for almost a year now. The story means a lot to us. Please, forgive minor grammar mistakes. English isn't our native tongue but we truly try our best! There will most likely be a German version of this story soon. We are proud to present our prologue and try update at least once a month. Hopefully you have as much fun reading it as we have writing it.

It was a cool evening in the otherwise hot Antiva and a cold draft hit the dwarf and made him shiver. Muttering under his breath he turned up the collar of his journey coat. Who would have thought, that he would miss the usual heat of the day. If there was something he hated as much as caves it would be the cold. He stopped and watched the last sunrays bidding him farewell behind the vineyards, before he continued his silent voyage.

His destination, a small estate a bit secluded from the others, was located on one of the higher hills. The legs of the traveller hurt and he cursed the path ahead of him.

After an arduous ascent he stood still before a heavy wooden door, a black silhouette in front of the old farmhouse.  
Then he knocked.  
No answer.  
He knocked again.

The dwarf heard heavy footsteps approaching the door and it opened slightly, a thin, warm ray of light pierced through the darkness. Two squinting, blue eyes looked confused, searching the air before settling down onto the dwarf and a flash of surprise overtook them. Abruptly, the door closed again and the muffled sound of the lock being removed (quite in haste) was heard. The dwarf waited patiently for the entry to be opened again. It revealed a tall, broad-shouldered human with an admittedly very impressive beard of which the dwarf had to add that it wasn’t very becoming for the face underneath, which was swallowed by the enormous, curly waves.  
“Varric?” the deep voice of the man sounded surprised, but also relieved. His arms (still as big as logs) seemingly relaxed against the doorframe.

“Nice beard, ‘ _Anson_ ’, old friend.” Varric laughed, before he simply walked past him, eager to get into warm quarters.  
“How did you find us, Varric?”Anson asked, one hand combing almost fondly through his fuzzy facial hair, a smile forming on his lips. With the other hand he closed the door.  
“Do you really have to ask?” was Varric’s quick response, which was served with a wink. “You know that the Inquisition has its eyes everywhere.”

The uninvited guest instantly made himself comfortable. His old eyes first searched his surroundings and he couldn’t help but notice how the wooden room with its also wooden furniture was rather sparsely decorated. Everything about it seemed so impersonal, as if the occupant was always prepared to leave. Just one thing appeared to be some form of decoration; a sword hanging above the crackling fire, its spotless blade reflecting the flames. But even this seemingly decorative sword had a practical use, Varric was sure of it. He may be getting old, but he still had an eye for details. By the chimney he also found the object of his desire, a heavy armchair covered in worn-out velvet.

The dwarf shed his coat and carelessly threw it over the chair’s armrest. As if it was only to be expected, he then took his seat. A content sigh escaped his mouth and he stretched his hurting feet towards the fireplace.

Anson got a small stool from another corner in the room and placed it right next to Varric, who enjoyed the warmth of the fire in his freezing bones. After he sat down in his never changing typical “tough warrior“ stance, legs apart, body slightly tilted forward, one hand resting on his thigh, he paused. Varric watched his old friend from the corners of his eyes. Safe for their rhythmic breath and the whisper of the fire the room was otherwise filled with a silence that the dwarf hadn’t experienced in a long time. A sense of familiarity passed between them. For a moment they reveled in the silence and both, the human and the dwarf, watched the flames dance, while outside the stars shone down upon them. Varric was not going to say anything. He was going to wait until Anson was ready. Finally, after Maker knows how long, the human turned to his friend.

“What are you doing here, Varric?"

“That’s what you chose to say? After all these years? You’re a shitty host.“

The human snorted; “And you are a shitty and uninvited guest.“

Varric laughed his trademark laugh, it was creaking like old floorboards.

“Alright, alright, I will no longer keep you in suspense.“ After a small break he added. “Although I must admit that I have a few questions of my own. But they waited for so long, I suppose they can wait a minute or two longer.“

Anson sighed heavily. It was one of those sighs that made you think this man had held his breath for years and now he finally released it. A hint of melancholy settled upon his features.

Varric continued: “You certainly remember your own…“ A pitter-patter was what stopped him from finishing his sentence. Surprised he turned his head to the source of the sound.

“Daddy…?“ A little girl came out of a room, that had been completely neglected by Varric. With her one of her tiny fists it rubbed the sleepy dust off his eyes, with the other she dragged a worn out teddy bear along.

Anson rose from the stool, almost immediately the sadness was replaced by a smile. Carefully he looked at Varric. He rarely had seen his dwarven friend so surprised and confused.  
“Come here, little one,“ said Anson and opened his arms. The toddler stumbled, like a young pup, towards her father - not without shooting curious glances towards the stranger - and buried herself in his wide embrace, which was executed as careful as the act of hugging glass. They seemed so close.

Varric observed the whole situation with absolute fascniation. Never had he witnessed his friend acting this cautious and loving, except for when… He shook his head. It could not be, and yet it was as if a puzzle, he’s been working on solving for years, suddenly lied before him completed. The girl had the bright blue eyes of his father, that returned his as questing as curious stare. Her hair was raven just like…

“Maker’s breath! Who are you, half-pint?,“ Varric asked softly, almost bewildered.

“Her name is Marian,“ Anson answered, while the human child yawned into the dwarf’s direction. Varric could not hide a touched smile. _She_ would like that…

The dwarf turned to the child.

“You were a honorable name, young lady.“ He took her little hand and brushed a kiss on her knuckles. Marian giggled an hid her face in her father’s chest.

„How old are you?“

“Dwoo,“ the girl mumbled and with a grin she held three fingers into the air. Anson quickly corrected her mistake by pushing down the third finger, but kept quiet otherwise.

„Oh, you are a true lady then!“

Once Varric was able to stop looking at Marian, his eyes wandered back to Anson. “When were you going to tell one of your best friends?“

“What happened to ’the Inquisition has its eyes everywhere’? You would have found out, sooner or later. We just wanted… her to be safe.“ A pained look formed on Anson’s face and in his eyes Varric could see the question the human could not allow himself to ask:

How is _she_ doing?


	2. ACT 1; Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is going to be separated into different acts (much like DA2 if you will), but we won't open a new story for every act. The acts are more of a guideline, as to what the main focus of these chapters is. The first act will be about the time before the Inquisition, mostly introducing characters as well as explaining how they came to be part of the Inquisition. This chapter is supposed to introduce the Trevelyans. As for the Prologue - we know we dropped a buttload of confusion on you guys and you are always welcome to speculate about who Anson and what part he will play in this story. So, now, without further ado, enjoy this first real chapter:

Thinking about it now, I should not have been surprised at the sight of the two Templars arriving in our fortress. It had been crystal-clear to me that my father would have called on them sooner or later. Especially since he had married the wrinkly wart hog that invaded our home with her two ugly brats. She had hated me from the very beginning and father refrained from talking to me since my last little “ _mishap_ ”. She surely was also one to blame for my current situation.

Ironically, very fitting to my current mood, it started raining. The drops drummed against the roof of the carriage like tiny fingers would against a table. Father had not said anything - he had not deigned to look at me as the Templars lead me away like a serious offender. Now he stood by the gates talking to one of them, the wart hog next to him. I saw as she wept theatrically behind her perfumed handkerchief, while my father rubbed her back soothingly. The sight made me sick to my stomach. I was surprised that her blighted twins missed out on this spectacle. But surely they were somewhere inside peeking through the curtains.

Meanwhile the very important talk seemed to have come to an end. The smaller Templar with the bum leg limped towards the carriage and tried to squeeze himself on the coach-box next to the taciturn muscleman, who replied to the question whether everything was done (probably referring to the hostage having been loaded into the carriage safely) with nothing but a simple grunt. It was obvious that the order only sends it most competent people to court.

Suddenly I hear an angry babble of voices. Out of the small window I spotted Henry as he ran towards the carriage, which had already started moving.

“Halt!” he shouted.

Yet the carriage did not stop, so without wasting time I ripped the door open and threw myself into Henrys arms.

“I thought you’ve forgotten me!” I whispered into his ear, trembling. Henry lovingly stroked my hair.

“I would never forget you, little puppy.”

“Lady Celeste! Get back into the coach, immediately!” Bum Leg cried angrily and Muscleman only grunted with a nod of assent.

“Give me a moment with my sister.”

“But…”

“This is a direct order from your future bann!” In that very second Henry seemed to grow, the Templar flinched under his cold gaze. It was an uncommon occurrence – I had rarely witnessed Henry to be so outraged and also agitated like this in the past. “O-of course, Milord.” Bum Leg bowed awkwardly in Henry’s direction before returning back to the coach-box.

I threw a look over Henry’s shoulder and saw that Father watched the whole scene with resentment. However, he did not make any moves to intervene.

“Are you going to write to me?” I asked Henry, even though I knew his answer already.

“Of course. Show me your hand.”

I did as I was told. Gentle, as he always was with me, he placed a golden chain on my palm. The chain was attached to pendant that had mother’s family crest imprinted onto it. He checked if the Templars were watching, but they seemed oblivious to the present.

“It was the only thing I could save from the wart hog. Never forget where you come from.” He pressed a kiss onto my forehead and then carefully put a loose strand of red hair behind my ear, as he had done many times before. I closed my eyes. There was so much I wanted to tell my brother right now but I could not bring a single sound past my lips. Hot tears burned in my eyes even though I had sworn to myself not to cry.

“You should go before you are completely soaked.”

It had completely slipped my notice how the rain around us had turned heavy. I looked at Henry for a last time before returning into the carriage. As I looked out the window I could see how a sudden gust of wind swept the Orlesian monster that was a hat off the wart hog’s head. Her piercing shriek was cold comfort, as I watched my home shrinking more and more until it finally disappeared between the trees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the first two Trevelyans down, but there is yet another one to meet. We would love to hear your first thoughts on this -admittedly- rather short chapter.  
> Btw, if you are only here for the Dorian/Male Trevelyan action, you'll have to wait a while. Not sure in which act they'll meet but it definitely isn't the first one right away. Sorry to keep you on your toes.   
> xoxo Apollon & Artemis

**Author's Note:**

> If you want us to continue, please, let us know! :) We are always open to constructive criticism and ideas. This work will also be posted on tumblr, as well as some extras regording the story. As soon as the page is up and running we will link you to it as well as continue to post here. xoxo Apollon & Artemis


End file.
